Él es Culpable
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【 Three-Shot 】El Cid de Capricornio y Manigoldo de Cáncer vieron el momento en el que Fluorite salió corriendo, llorando desconsoladamente, de la Casa de Sagitario. Obvio Sisyphus es el culpable.
1. I

_[Three-Shot]_

**Él es Culpable**

—Fluorite & Sisyphus—

_El Cid de Capricornio y Manigoldo de Cáncer vieron el momento en el que Fluorite salió corriendo, llorando desconsoladamente, de la Casa de Sagitario. Obvio Sisyphus es el culpable._

**D**isclaimer:

_Saint Seiya_ © Masami Kurumada

_SS: The Lost Canvas _© Shiori Teshirogi

_Él es Culpable_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: WHAT IF? | Un poco de OOC. | Crack!Pairings.

**P**arejas **S**ecundarias: Agasha x Albafica. | Dégel x Seraphina. | Regulus x Connor. | Sasha x Tenma (mención).

**N**otas:

Este fic está inspirado en el sexto ending de **InuYasha**: "Every Heart", interpretado al español por Alma Delia Pérez. Por lo que les invitaré a escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic (o al menos la mitad de éste jeje), aunque eso completamente a elección suya, igual pueden oír música triste muajájájá.

Debo decir que mi imaginación está desbordada, y este es prácticamente el segundo fic de esta pareja completamente inexistente que ni siquiera vive adentro de las locuras del fandom jajaja excepto las mías. Por otro lado, ya puse mis advertencias por si hay alguien por ahí que no le gusten leer fics que se desvían mucho del manga original.

Saludos y ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**•**

* * *

.

**I**

.

* * *

«¿Estará enferma?» se preguntó Agasha a sí misma mientras, algo preocupada, veía a Fluorite.

La chica estaba mirándose al espejo que estaba en una de las paredes de la Casa de Acuario, casi al final de esta. Eso no sería tan raro de no ser porque llevaba mucho rato ahí. Viéndose y tocándose la cara con los dedos de las manos.

Con curiosidad, Agasha se acercó. Luego de despedir a su hombre, quien iría al coliseo a entrenar con El Cid, Hasgard y otros santos, ella se dispuso a ir al pueblo para hacerle una visita corta a su padre luego de mucho tiempo de no verlo, pero si su vecina estaba en problemas, quizás su padre comprendiese que Agasha debía ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo apareciendo de pronto a sus espaldas.

—Sí —dijo ella sin sorprenderse por la intrusión de Agasha, y es que ésta vivía en Piscis con su marido, Albafica; mientras que Fluorite lo hacía en una habitación en Acuario que por supuesto (ni de chiste) estaba cerca de la de Dégel y su esposa, Seraphina, a quien la joven rubia ya había aprendido a ver como una segunda madre luego de que fuese oficialmente "adoptada" por ellos dos y Fluorite se acostumbrase a que sus tutores no eran mucho mayores que ella.

En un principio, fue lady Seraphina quien le invitó a vivir con ella luego de lo ocurrido en Francia, Fluorite se había quedado sola y la noble mujer no quiso dejarla así por lo que sin pedirle opinión a su hermano, Seraphina le dio un lugar en la hermosa mansión en la que ella vivía como una princesa, pero según sus propias palabras, a veces esa vida solía ser algo solitaria.

Al llegar cual gato callejero recién recogido, la chica jamás se sintió dueña de nada en esa casa; de hecho al principio no se sentía siquiera cómoda y pensaba continuamente en escapar. Sin embargo con forme pasaban los días, la monotonía de vivir con Seraphina y su hermano se volvió algo agradable, aun así, Fluorite no quiso aprovecharse de la gentileza de ambos así que, sin que nadie se lo pidiese, ayudaba a la servidumbre de la mansión. Limpiaba su propia alcoba, su propia ropa nueva o barría algunas zonas de la mansión a pesar de que se le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Fluorite nunca comprendió por qué el afán de ayudarla a aprender griego hasta que la noticia le cayó encima como un piano: Seraphina y Dégel habían tenido planes de casarse, y después de varios meses, al fin iban a poder dar ese siguiente paso; bendecidos con la aprobación de Unity, Athena y el Patriarca. Luego, tanto Seraphina, como recién casada, y Fluorite como su "hija adoptiva", partirían al Santuario, donde Dégel ya les tendría sus alcobas listas para recibirlas.

Pasaría mucho antes de que Fluorite se hiciese a la idea de que el hombre que le había hecho sentirse enamorada por primera vez en su vida, no había sido más que un capricho pasajero y que a diferencia de ella misma, Seraphina conocía perfectamente a Dégel (como ésta a ella), por dentro y por fuera, y gracias a eso, su amor debería ser completamente sólido y fuerte como la obsidiana.

Fue duro, pero no imposible.

A estas alturas de su vida, Fluorite ya hasta había comenzado a apodar a Dégel "_pappoús_"(abuelo), debido a que una vez Kardia de Escorpio había molestado a su mejor amigo con que le había visto una sola cana. Dégel todavía no tenía canas, pero aquel momento fue bastante divertido, y aunque al principio él se molestaba cada vez que Fluorite le llamaba "_pappoús_", ahora ya hasta respondía ante ese apodo y se limitaba a sonreír mientras le revolvía el cabello a su pequeña "_engoní_" (nieta), lo que hacía que Fluorite se ocupase de cambiar lentamente su amor hacia él hasta llegar a algo completamente familiar.

Actualmente Fluorite les servía como una doncella a sus tutores, ya que ni siendo considerada una hija, quería sentirse una vividora. Procuraba estar al día con sus lecciones de lectura y escritura, ¿a manos de quién? Bueno, Dégel, quien había iniciado con ambas lecciones, estaba hasta la coronilla de cosas por hacer, entre ellos, nuevos chicos que entrenar.

Y lady Seraphina, quien también le fungía como institutriz, ahora ayudaba a Sasha con el Santuario mientras que su Ilustrísima hacía un corto viaje a Italia con Tenma, Aspros y Shion.

Oh sí, el otro adecuado para la tarea. Sisyphus de Sagitario. ¿Cómo a su pappoús se le pudo haber ocurrido recurrir a él?

_»Lamentablemente El Cid no es tan paciente y Hasgard está muy ocupado con sus alumnos. No hay nadie más capacitado, te lo aseguro. Estarás bien en sus manos_ —le había asegurado Dégel luego de avisarle a Fluorite que por una temporada sus lecciones entre los tres iban a tener que ser pausadas hasta que él y Seraphina se desocupasen un poco.

Si se le veía desde un punto crítico, Sisyphus era un bueno maestro. Tenía un modo de explicar las cosas que hacía que no le preguntases continuamente por una repetición, y las preguntas las contestaba sin tantos rollos por lo que Fluorite había avanzado mucho en sus lecciones con él. Además, era honorable, serio, inteligente, elocuente, estricto… pero también un hombre… muy… muy guapo también.

¡Oh vamos! Ella estaba continuamente encerrada en las Doce Casas, los otros santos eran… wow, ninguno tenía desperdicio, pero Fluorite no había podido interactuar con todos ellos todavía, al menos no cómo lo hacía con Sisyphus. Dégel sólo la dejaba ir al pueblo en compañía de Agasha o él mismo. No iría por su lado, ella sola, hasta que Fluorite pudiese dominar sin problemas el idioma local.

¡Y bueno! ¿Qué acaso no podía notar lo guapo que era su (temporal) tutor?

Sisyphus tenía un hipnótico y ondulado cabello castaño/rubio y una voz extremadamente profunda. Se podía decir que el único problema era que él era 15 años (o quizás más) mayor que ella. Pero físicamente se conservaba bastante bien. Ni siquiera se notaba que ya estaba a mitades de los 30. Y con esos firmes músculos adornados con una exquisita piel bronceada, Fluorite estaba segura de que… de ser lo suficientemente valiente, o tonta, ya se le habría insinuado por lo menos un par de veces.

Sus hormonas enloquecían con él (y cualquier otro hombre guapo) cerca.

_»¿Cómo le haces para verte así de joven? ¿Le chupas la sangre a alguien?_ —bromeó una vez con él debido a que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con Kardia y Regulus. Ella, apenas conocerle, había creído que el santo de sagitario iba a tener el mismo sentido del humor que su sobrino, pero se equivocó. Lo vio luego de reírse sola, quedándose fría momentos más tarde, en cuanto él frunció el ceño de manera profunda y le prohibió volverse a desconcentrar de sus lecciones.

No conforme con eso, el muy canalla vengativo le había dictado rápido y sin clemencia casi dos pergaminos enteros. La mano derecha de Fluorite palpitó tanto luego de eso que tuvo que aprender a comer con la mano izquierda durante la cena. A partir de ese momento, Fluorite se había guardado sus chistes sobre Sisyphus para Regulus, quien también compartía su divertida opinión sobre la seriedad inquebrantable de su tío.

_»Te fue bien _—le dijo Regulus cuando Fluorite le contó sobre su "castigo" posterior al chiste—, _por mucho menos que eso, a mí suele hacerme correr por todo el Santuario hasta que ya no puedo más _—se burló, y aunque Fluorite se rio con él, más tarde se imaginó el tan solo tener como único familiar a alguien tan seco, ¿al menos celebrarían sus cumpleaños? Debía ser triste que Regulus tuviese que pasar esa fecha tan especial, entrenando también. Es decir, ella tenía a Dégel, quien se había vuelto un segundo padre; quien también era demasiado serio, pero tenía a lady Seraphina, quien era la luz en la Casa de Acuario. Fluorite no lidiaba con esa seriedad todo el tiempo.

Vaya… ese chico, Regulus. De no ser porque el muy pillo ya estaba demasiado enamorado (secretamente) de una joven llamada Connor, Fluorite pensaría en coquetearle. Pero no. Quizás ni aun así Regulus se fijaría en ella. Lo sabía porque el chico en ningún momento la ha tratado diferente a cómo hacía con otros como Agasha, su tío u otros compañeros que tenía. En cambio, cuando hablaba de esa tal Connor, lo hacía como sólo un chico enamorado podría. Sonreía todo el tiempo, se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba.

Fluorite, una vez, le había aconsejado a Regulus escribirle un poema a esa chica. Algo que sólo proviniese de su corazón. Al chico le costó horrores hacerlo sin caer en bloqueos creativos y desánimos por creerse un mal escritor, sin embargo, al final pudo mandar una carta. Cuando la contestación llegó. Nada. Ni siquiera la paliza que su tío le dio en el entrenamiento por estar distraído, pudo quitarle a Regulus esa enorme sonrisa que traía.

Tanto fue así su "desconcentración" que Sisyphus le preguntó directamente a Fluorite si sabía qué le pasaba a Regulus. Ella, quien ya había hecho un pacto de silencio con el chico sobre su enamoramiento, fingió ignorancia y aguardó hasta que el ojo vigilante del santo de sagitario dejase a su sobrino, para lanzarse hacia el chico e inundarlo con sus preguntas.

Hoy en día, Connor y Regulus todavía estaban mandándose cartas, a espaldas de todos sus conocidos, Fluorite no podría estar menos feliz por ambos. Esperaba que no los atrapasen jamás. Un amor inocente como ese no debería ser tocado por la amargura adulta, aunque, esos dos debían tener mucho cuidado e ir a un ritmo seguro. Sin apresurarse o cometer locuras para "estar juntos".

Pero, aunque se sintiese muy feliz por Regulus, y Agasha, quien Fluorite tenía entendido, sufrió mucho para llegar a estar con Albafica debido a lo esquivo que era el sujeto, Dégel y Seraphina, también… la otra verdad de esto era que…

También se sentía algo celosa de todos ellos.

Celosa de Regulus que había encontrado desde muy joven a su "media naranja" y esta le correspondía, aunque la distancia les separase. Celosa de Seraphina, quien fue conquistada por el hombre que la amaba desde antes de lo que ella se imaginaba. Celosa de Agasha, quién pudo cumplir el sueño de cautivar al hombre que quería, aunque éste fuese más frío que un bloque de hielo hecho por Dégel.

Estaba… muy… celosa.

—¿Fluorite?

La voz triste de Agasha la sacó de sus pensamientos. Comprendió por qué la joven de ojos verdes la miraba desanimada desde el reflejo del espejo, cuando Fluorite se dio cuenta de sí misma y miró que había comenzado a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

—Todo bien —sonrió amigable, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano—, si me disculpas; tengo que ir con el señor Sisyphus. Se enfadará mucho si llego tarde a nuestras lecciones.

Así es… su única cita era con su profesor. Un hombre que no reía ni quería que ella riese, un hombre que no era delicado o siquiera amable con ella… al menos no como debería serlo con la _hija _de un amigo suyo. Nada de sus encuentros con su maestro eran especiales. Él sólo era atractivo a la vista y ya. No había corazones latiendo ni nerviosismo más allá del que sentía ella cuando se equivocaba en algo _básico _y él la regañaba por no prestar atención.

No había momentos de roce de manos, ni una flor sólo porque sí. Ni siquiera un "buenos días" con un tono blando fuera del que usaba para darle lecciones de gramática e historia.

—Fluorite —susurró Agasha viéndola correr hacia la Casa de Sagitario, pasando de Capricornio, la cual estaba vacía.

Fluorite se cansó casi al final de las escaleras que la guiarían a donde su maestro. Respiró agitada y continuó cabizbaja hasta su destino. Entró siendo cuidadosa con el ruido de sus sandalias. A mitades del templo, inhaló profundo y alzó la voz con respeto.

—Ya he llegado —casi gritó.

No lo hizo por mala educación, sino porque Sisyphus se lo había pedido. No la quería husmeando en su casa, pero tampoco quería estar ignorante de su presencia. Y dado a que ella no tenía un cosmos con el cuál llamarlo, lo mejor era usar los métodos más humanos.

—Llegas tarde —dijo de pronto él, saliendo de unos de los pasillos. Ella sintió con culpa y pena, más que nada, con sumisión.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir en voz baja y la cabeza abajo.

En uno de sus primeros días de aprendizaje con Sisyphus, Fluorite se entretuvo haciendo la cena luego de lavar la ropa y limpiar su habitación. Dejó la comida lista y partió a Sagitario sin preocuparse, donde él ya la esperaba. Le reprendió bastante enojado por llegar dos horas tarde.

Ella trató de justificar su demora diciéndole que también tenía sus ocupaciones, y aunque aquello tuviese valor para la joven, el santo no le perdonó su demora y menos su insolencia. Sisyphus no le admitía la indisciplina a nadie y cuando Fluorite se atrevió a discutir con él, fue claro y muy duro, pues ella ya había empezado a gritarle:

_»Quiero que te quede algo claro, si yo estoy aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo, lo mínimo que espero es que tú también te presentes aquí cuando sea la hora. No una hora antes ni una hora después. Menos dos horas tarde._

_»Tuve otras cosas importantes que hacer, ¿sabe? No me fue posible llegar antes_ —replicó con altanería, ante ese acto, los ojos de Sisyphus por un segundo parecieron haberse vuelto rojos por el coraje.

_»Yo también tengo tantas_…_ o más cosas que hacer que tú_ —decretó enojado. Y cuando Fluorite trató de continuar, él se le adelantó—. _Hago esto como un favor a Dégel. Pero si a ti no te importa aprender nada, mejor dímelo para librarme de esta carga. Que a mí ni me beneficia ni me perjudica realmente si tú quieres seguir con las lecciones o no._

Lo peor de eso fue cuando llegó la noche y con ella, un pappoús demasiado indignado por la poca consideración de su _hija adoptiva_. Para hacerla corta, Dégel se puso de lado de Sisyphus porque como santos, ambos sabían qué sus respectivos horarios eran de por sí muy exigentes como para estar perdiendo así el tiempo, además de que el asunto de la comida y el orden en su propia alcoba no fueron una excusa válida para el santo de acuario.

Dégel discutió con Seraphina después, pues ella se había ablandado y puesto del lado de Fluorite, cual madre defendiendo a sus hijos. La joven los oyó reñir desde su cama, luego de que Seraphina la mandase a su habitación en medio del regaño de Dégel.

Desde entonces, Fluorite decidió soportar los regaños de Sisyphus como viniesen y tratar de no ser la piedra en el zapato de nadie, menos para las personas que le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar. Aunque cabe aclarar que, desde entonces, ella se había mantenido muy cerrada con sus asuntos y cautelosa frente a su profesor. Jamás hablarle de cosas que no estuviesen relacionadas con sus lecciones. Fuera de ahí, ambos se trataban como un par de extraños.

Lo que más le dolía en el orgullo a Fluorite de todo este asunto, es que ella sabía a la perfección que su distancia e indiferencia no afectaba en nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus tutores, menos a su frío maestro. Que si ella se molestaba con su persona o le miraba mal cuando no era tiempo de tolerarse mutuamente era algo que a él le traía sin cuidado, por lo que la ignoraba. Qué si ella se ofendía por algo que él le dijese fuera o dentro de las clases, era algo que no le quitaba el sueño y olvidaba a los cinco minutos de haberse llevado a cabo el suceso.

Para más inri, Fluorite partía de eso para darse cuenta de que a veces ella era como un gran cero a la izquierda. Había ocasiones en las que no se sentía apreciada por nadie, ni por su amiga Agasha, ni por su maestro, y a veces ni por sus propios tutores, quienes a veces la ignoraban cuando estaban ellos juntos u olvidaban cosas que ella les hubiese dicho antes. ¿Eso era porque todos tenían otras personas en las cuales prestar toda su atención?

Sus tutores se tenían entre ellos. Agasha estaba con Albafica de Piscis. Y era más que obvio, incluso para ella, que Sisyphus no le era indiferente a la diosa Athena. Fluorite ya había dejado de contar las veces que le había oído decir al santo que moriría por ella de ser necesario. De hecho, todos en este Santuario morirían por Sasha si debían hacerlo.

¿Qué se sentiría tener algo como eso?

O al menos saber que para una sola persona eres irremplazable.

La mayor parte de sus días, ese triste pensamiento no era siquiera recordado, pero había ocasiones como hoy en los que éste tomaba una fuerza sorprendente y su propio rostro no podía evitar demostrarlo. Desde que se levantó de la cama, había tenido el deseo de no estar con nadie y refundirse a sí misma en su propia miseria sentimental, podría jurar que sus ojos seguían rojos, pero ni Agasha ni Sisyphus notaron nada raro. Eso la puso aún más decaída.

Sin embargo, su sentido del deber pesaba más y éste le dijo que debía presentarse con Sisyphus, aprender algo y luego irse a perder por ahí. Dégel le había prohibido salir del Santuario, pero si ayer no notó que Fluorite se había encerado desde temprano en su habitación por el desánimo que de pronto la embargó y la tuvo llorando por un largo rato hasta que se durmió, quizás no notase que planeaba pasar la noche sobre la rama de un árbol esperando que una serpiente no la picase.

Ansiaba perderse por ahí. Salir y decirse a sí misma mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro, que ella era importante.

—¿Te sientes mal? —oyó a Sisyphus preguntarle.

Sin ser consciente del aspecto decaído como pálido que llevaba desfilando desde que ingresó a Sagitario, Fluorite parpadeó lento aun con la mirada en el piso. Quiso mentirle y decirle que le dolía la cabeza; sólo para librarse de tenerlo cerca de su oído diciéndole que estaba haciendo algo mal, cuando lo que le palpitaba dolorosamente era el corazón.

Era ridículo siquiera pensar que él iba a entender o al menos fingiría hacerlo. Para él no iba a tener ningún sentido que Fluorite quisiera echarse a llorar, pues realmente no había razones para ello, aunque todos los motivos estuviesen sólo en la cabeza de ella, diciéndole que esto era inútil y que su vida aquí no tenía razón de existir. Qué si algún día se iba o desaparecía del Santuario, nadie iba a notarlo o darle importancia.

Por inercia, ella terminó por negar con la cabeza para hacer lo de siempre, aparentar normalidad y seguir con sus estudios.

—Todo bien —susurró con un tono lastimero. Oírse a sí misma… tan patética. Le motivó a dar media vuelta y correr, pero no lo suficiente porque sus pies avanzaron hacia su _salón de clases_.

…

¿_"Todo bien"_?

Sin tener un sólo pelo de tonto o ingenuo, Sisyphus no se tragó esa mentira. La miró por un rato mientras veía a la joven avanzar hacia el cuarto que habían estado usando para sus lecciones, pero al cabo de un rato, él decidió no retrasar más esto. Empezaron con algo de lectura, pasando por un poco de historia, y finalizando con un pequeño escrito que… tenía más errores de los que Sisyphus estaba dispuesto a soportar.

En un día más común, ya estaría reprendiéndola, pero ahora no lo hacía porque, como se dijo antes, no era un idiota y supo desde el principio que ella no estaba nada bien para leer, escribir o siquiera oír nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

Mientras leía el mediocre escrito de la chica, se percató, cuando quitó los ojos del papel por un segundo, que ella parecía estarse tallando los ojos, cubriéndose con el cabello, el cual debió haber soltado hace poco puesto lo había tenido amarrado en una trenza cuando comenzaron.

_Estaba ocultándose._

¿Acaso lloraba? No parecía.

Su respiración no sucedía entrecortadamente para decir que estaba sollozando.

¿Le dolerían o tendría comezón en los ojos, acaso? Eso tendría más sentido debido a que no se dejaba de tallar.

Si estaba teniendo problemas con su salud, era mejor no ignorarlo. Y dado a que Dégel la había puesto a su cuidado, no podía sencillamente girar la cabeza y hacer como si nada ocurriese. Su compañero jamás le perdonaría si hiciese eso.

—Mírame —le dijo de pronto, bajando la hoja del pergamino, a la mesa que ambos usaban.

Esta vez, Fluorite sí se asustó. Saltó sobre ella misma, sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

—¿Qué tienes en los ojos? —preguntó levantándose.

—Nada —respondió en un susurro rápido, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, pegando más sus manos a sus ojos. Sisyphus quiso darse un golpe. Claro que la mocosa estaba llorando, ¿cómo no pudo haberlo previsto?

—Si te duelen algo debes ver a un doctor —aconsejó, porque claro, esa posibilidad no debería ser descartada.

—No me duele nada —dijo con la garganta apretada y los dientes rechinando.

Un sollozo finalmente escapó. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar y cuando pareció haber cedido a lo que sea que estuviese provocándole el llanto, ella se arqueó hacia adelante hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo se hubiese acostado sobre la mesa. Fue sólo sobre ella que Fluorite se descubrió la cara, dejando las manos de lado a lado de cabeza y se soltó a derramar lágrimas sin detenerse. Sollozó, chilló, inhaló fuerte porque seguramente su nariz debía estar escurriendo.

¿Qué-demonios-le-pasaba?

Si no le dolía nada, ¿entonces por qué lloraba así? Ahora ya no lo ocultaba, ni trataba de callarse. Estaba llorando como si le acabasen de decir la más terrible de las noticias.

_Oh, oh._

¿Algo le habría pasado a Dégel? ¿A Seraphina? ¿Quién se había muerto?

Diablos, él no era nada bueno dando mensajes de aliento ni palabras de ánimo. Ni siquiera supo si debía salir corriendo a buscar a alguien o quedarse hasta que Fluorite se cansase. Pero por el modo en el que ella lloraba, Sisyphus dudaba que ese momento llegase pronto.

Miró incómodo, la espalda de la chica levantándose y bajando al ritmo de sus gemidos desgarradores. ¿Debería palmear la espalda con suavidad? ¿Decirle que sea lo que sea, todo estaría bien? ¿Debería acaso abrazarla y dejar que ella embarrase fluidos varios sobre su ropa?

Tan metido estaba en sus _"qué debería hacer"_, qué Sisyphus no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Fluorite se levantó violentamente y salió corriendo. Para cuando reaccionó, ya se encontraba completamente solo.

…

Empezando a salir de la Casa de Sagitario y sin parar de llorar, Fluorite no se detuvo por nada, incluso golpeó el brazo de El Cid de Capricornio quien iba acompañado de Manigoldo de Cáncer y subían juntos para ver a Athena, sin disculparse.

Ambos se extrañaron por esa carrera que llevaba mientras lloraba descendiendo a la siguiente casa. Erróneamente, pero con fundamentos, Manigoldo pensó que Sisyphus había tenido algo que ver ya que ella había salido de Sagitario y todos en el Santuario estaban al tanto de las duras lecciones que él le daba a la chica.

—Sabía que algún día ese hijo de puta la haría llorar. Si ya le he dicho a Dégel que cometió un error al dejar a esa chiquilla tierna con ese maniático del orden —chasqueó la lengua—. Yo lo sabía, le cayó pesado enterarse que Athena parece estar enamorada de Tenma. Pero no, yo soy el exagerado y Sisyphus un _buen maestro_. Buen maestro, mi culo. Pobre niña, qué culpa tiene si Sisyphus no entiende que la linda Sasha quizás no sea tan casta en esta época y que a estas alturas ella ya no lo necesita como su guardaespaldas —replicó el hombre a su compañero. El Cid negó con la cabeza.

—Cállate Manigoldo, Athena no tiene ese tipo de relación con Pegaso, y Sisyphus no está _afectado _por nada.

—No todos vemos las cosas tan _virginalmente _como tú —rezongó Manigoldo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero ya estoy harto. Ese miserable me va a oír ahora, y está vez tendrá a alguien que le hará comer sus estupideces porque yo no soy esa indefensa criatura que acaba de irse —decía tronando los huesos de sus dedos—, y sea lo que sea que le haya dicho para hacerla llorar así, va a lamentarlo. Y si Dégel se atreve a reclamarme, le tiraré los dientes también.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada, además, Sisyphus no heriría de ese modo a ninguna muj…

Manigoldo lo vio de lado con fastidio.

—Como sigas defendiéndolo así, pensaré que estás enamorado de él —dejando helado a El Cid, Manigoldo se caminó hacia Sagitario—, así que no interfieras. Dégel ha estado justificando a Sisyphus cada vez que a éste idiota le da la gana desquitar su frustración con la chica, pero al cuerno con ustedes. Qué él tenga el corazoncito roto no es justificación para que otros paguen en sus rabietas.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso del "corazón roto"?

—Ahora sé cómo se sienten ustedes cuando me dicen algo que no entiendo —lo vio mal—. ¡Es una mierda!

…

¡¿Por qué diablos no había podido contenerlo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios se mostró tan débil ante él?! ¡Precisamente él! ¡¿Y por qué no le dijo siquiera "jodido insensible" mientras corría?! ¡Pero claro, como ella no era Sasha, ¿qué diablos le importaba al gran _Sisyphus 'bastardo miserable' de Sagitario_ si una mujer se desmoronaba emocionalmente frente a sus ojos?!

Con la cara roja y empapada, Fluorite se tomó un descanso en Leo. La verdad, le sorprendía un poco no haberse encontrado con los santos de las otras casas. Bueno, eran santos dorados así que era muy probable que estuviesen haciendo sus deberes, lo que por supuesto no incluía estar atentos si alguna de las residentes del Santuario salía corriendo como un alma en pena.

—¡Regulus! —gritó deseosa de un abrazo.

Regulus había sido como un hermano menor para ella en su tiempo acá, y mientras la famosa Connor no estuviese, él podría oír a Fluorite sin molestarla a ella. Si ella se sentía triste, el joven santo le ofrecía un afectuoso abrazo hasta que se encontrase mejor.

—¡Regulus! Regulus… —cayó de rodillas poniendo sus manos sobre su cara.

Una vez que se calmó, y el llanto se había transformado en sollozos involuntarios, Fluorite recordó que el dueño de esta casa no estaba, seguro habría de estar entrenando con su amigo. Yato de Unicornio.

Tomó el cuello de su toga para limpiarse la cara. Sabiendo que Regulus no iba a molestarse por su invasión… y si lo hacía, al menos no se indignaría tanto si ella le ofrecía disculpas junto a una explicación, Fluorite pasó a asearse en lo que vendría siendo el baño.

Atrancó bien la puerta de madera para evitar accidentes, y una vez ahí adentro, se tomó el gran atrevimiento de desnudarse para meterse a la pequeña fuente con agua tibia. Incluso tomó uno de los aceites que estaban a su disposición.

Mientras se lavaba, se dijo a sí misma "estúpida" por no haber subido a Acuario donde podría estarse bañando sin miedo a ser sorprendida en un espacio que no era suyo.

Si fuese una aldeana o un santo de bajo rango (entiéndase, uno no de oro) entonces podría llegar a ser encarcelada o desterrada del pueblo por su osadía. Ojalá Regulus no se molestase. Ya tenía más que suficiente con un Sisyphus.

Permaneció en el agua un tiempo, inhalando la esencia a vainilla del aceite. Se quedó quieta, meditando en sus cosas, recuperando el control sobre sí misma para luego y sin prisas pasar a la vergüenza que le provocaba haberse dejado manejar así por sus emociones débiles. Porque el dolor se estaba yendo. La razón empezaba a volver a su cabeza para decirle que a pesar de no contar con una o más personas que _dependiesen _de ella, al menos la querían. Qué el que a veces la ignorasen no siempre podría significar que lo que ella decía, pensaba o sentía no era importante. A veces ella misma ignoraba u olvidaba cosas importantísimas de sus allegados.

De no ser apreciada, Seraphina no la habría _adoptado_. Dégel no la habría aceptado como una hija. Agasha la habría despreciado en lugar de hacerse su amiga. Y Regulus no estaría pidiéndole sus consejos para hablar con Connor por medio de cartas.

Fluorite no tenía que ser el centro de sus universos, ella ahora lo veía claramente. Qué tonta era por pensar que, no era de cierto modo, alguien en las vidas de sus seres queridos.

Sonrió comenzando a salir de la fuente que lanzaba agua desde una pequeña cascada en la pared. ¿De dónde provenía y por qué siempre cambiaba su temperatura dependiendo de si hacía frío o calor a modo que siempre era perfecta para darse una ducha? ¿Sería magia o algo relacionado a los decretos de Athena?

Ya le preguntaría a Regulus o Dégel más tarde.

Menos mal que ya se sentía más relajada.

Al parecer sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Además, si sus cálculos no estaban mal, el aniversario del deceso de su padre, estaba próximo. Casi lo había olvidado. ¿Acaso su corazón había presentido esa fecha próxima y por eso sus lágrimas habían salido con más intensidad sin que el cerebro pudiese detenerles?

En fin, ya había terminado. Al menos había una buena noticia de todo esto: si Sisyphus no le había preocupado en su momento, lo que le había pasado, no le haría preguntas incómodas más tarde. Además, su indiferencia ahora más parecía un respiro profundo pues había sido el único en verla en ese estado tan deplorable e irracional. Y a pesar de todos sus defectos, él no era un chismoso.

Sí, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. La próxima vez que se viesen, haría de cuenta que nada había pasado y naturalmente ambos olvidarían lo ocurrido.

Fluorite sacudió su toga, y aun estando ella mojada, se la puso encima. Ni de chiste iba a robarle a Regulus una de sus toallas. Dejó todo el baño en orden y sacudiéndose sus cabellos, se dispuso a ascender hasta Acuario donde se cambiaría la ropa. Ojalá el viento no la enfermase.

Sin embargo, cuando subió hacia Sagitario, no esperó encontrarse a 4 hombres discutiendo entre ellos. El Cid de Capricornio, Manigoldo de Cáncer, Sisyphus de Sagitario y por supuesto, Dégel de Acuario. Cuando ella se hizo presente, todos ellos se volvieron hacia ella, cada uno con una cara diferente.

—¡Apareciste! —exclamó Manigoldo yendo hacia ella con alivio—, ¿dónde te habías metido, eh, niña? ¿Y por qué tienes la… cabeza mojada? ¿Y el resto también?

—Pu-pues e-estuve por ahí —alzó los hombros, cruzándose de brazos implorando a todos los dioses porque su toga blanca no fuese transparente ahora que estaba mojada del cuerpo.

El que Manigoldo se quitase la capa y se la pusiese encima, le dijo que quizás sí debió haberse secado antes de salir de Leo.

Su cara se empezó a poner roja.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó tratando de desviar la atención, aferrándose a la capa del santo, envolviéndose por completo con ella—. ¿Acaso discutían?

—Así es —dijo El Cid—, y ya que estás presente, ¿podrías aclararnos por qué estabas llorando?

—¿Eh? —ladeando la cabeza, Fluorite se desconectó del mundo real.

¿Cómo es que lo sabían?

—Qué preguntas tan estúpidas haces hoy —reprendió Manigoldo—, es obvio. ¡Fue ese insensible de allá! Algo salió de su resentida boca e hizo llorar a esta pobre niña —la abrazó sobreprotectoramente, siendo muy cuidadoso de no hacer contacto con partes del cuerpo de ella que no debía tocar.

Si Fluorite antes estaba confundida, ahora ya no sabía cuál era su nombre.

—Suéltala, Manigoldo —gruñó Dégel con un instinto asesino paternal.

—Por última vez, yo no hice nada —espetó Sisyphus.

_—¿Niña? _—un tic sobre su pómulo derecho, atacó a Fluorite. Ella prácticamente ya era una adulta, ¿acaso físicamente se veía como una niña? Eso sí que bajaba la autoestima de una mujer.

¡Un momento!

¿Qué Sisyphus le había hecho qué?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

**•**

* * *

_Editado para corregir algunos errores._

_Chan, chan, channnnnn._

_De nuevo, aclaro que nada de esto es canon, ni el hecho de que Fluorite esté en el Santuario por obra de Dégel ni el hecho de que Agasha viva y ya tenga una relación con Albafica, o que Seraphina viva también con ellos. He ahí el "WHAT IF?" por si desean corregirme esos cambios eeehh jajajaja_

_UFFFF que las cosas se pusieron feas. _

_Perdonen si el fic peca de ser demasiado extraño e incoherente pero... en mi defensa, sigo escribiendo desde el servidor de Fanfiction y no desde mi fiel computadora con Word (yo y mis ansias de sufrir jaja), y a ver qué opinan de las emociones que embargaron a Fluorite. ¿Acaso ella y yo somos las únicas locas que de pronto, y sin motivo aparente o lógico, sentimos que valemos caca y no merecemos vivir y que el mundo nos odia? Bueeeno, quizás sí, pero les aseguro que tomaré terapia. _

_En fin espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer! _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	2. II

**•**

* * *

.

.

**II**

.

.

* * *

"_Venganza_" repetía con desquicie, su _lado malvado, _mientras Fluorite se reía internamente de la situación.

Era genial verlo tan incómodo.

Sin embargo, un ápice suyo que ya comenzaba a odiar, se sentía mal por estar participado en este malentendido.

Desde su llegada al Santuario, Fluorite había procurado no ser una carga o un problema para Dégel y Seraphina, aunque eso significase tener que tragarse sus palabras llenas de osadía más de una vez por día. Sobre todo, si los oídos que la escuchaban pertenecían a Sisyphus de Sagitario. Por eso, cuando El Cid le hizo la pregunta que no se le debe hacer a una chica que acababa de desahogarse; llorando como una magdalena, ella torció la boca con acidez.

Por un segundo se le cruzó por la mente dejarse llevar, darle la razón a Manigoldo y decir que era culpa de Sisyphus el que estuviese llorando, pero afortunadamente desecho esa idea con la misma velocidad, pues con todo pronóstico, no iba a poder mantener esa acusación y sería ella la que se metería en problemas más tarde.

Ni de chiste haría algo tan estúpido.

Por otro lado, al cuestionársele los motivos de su estado, ella iba a soltar la típica frase de: "_no se metan en mis asuntos_", pero no estaba sorda ni era tan inconsciente de lo que ocurría.

Lamentablemente todavía no había caído en cuenta que, Manigoldo de Cáncer y El Cid de Capricornio, la habían visto llorando cuando salía de Sagitario, lo que dio origen a la discusión.

Manigoldo estaba culpando a Sisyphus, alegando que _algo le había dicho _para hacerla llorar de ese modo. Y aunque una parte malvada de Fluorite ansiaba por verlo metiéndose en problemas… pues según Fluorite, sí lo merecía ya que como dijo Manigoldo, Sisyphus a veces era demasiado estricto y severo, sencillamente ella no pudo ser más estúpida al no querer viéndolo enfrentarse a otros hombres que (a diferencia de ella misma) sí podían patearle la cara.

Soltó un largo suspiro aun siendo abrazada por Manigoldo, a quien le palmeó el antebrazo.

—Francamente no quiero hablar de eso ahora —dijo siendo honesta en sus palabras, llamando la atención de los presentes. Aunque quitase el peso de la acusación sobre Sisyphus, Fluorite no quería exponer sus sentimientos aquí donde era probable que todos la juzgarían—, sólo puedo decirles… —miró conmovida a Manigoldo—, que Sisyphus no tiene nada que ver. Yo… yo estoy bien.

Manigoldo hizo un gesto de insatisfacción. No creyéndole, por supuesto.

—¿De verdad, este maniquí del horror no te hizo ni te dijo nada que pudiese hacerte llorar?

Soltando una risa por el modo en el que se refirió a Sisyphus, pues si lo hiciese ella, ya estaría teniendo _tarea extra _hasta finales del mes, Fluorite asintió, siendo soltada lentamente por el santo de cáncer.

—Yo también tengo una vida fuera de mis lecciones —contestó siendo un poco falsa en eso.

Claro que no tenía una vida fuera de estas paredes, siendo que estaba tan envuelta en el Santuario que ni siquiera sabía cómo era el mercado del pueblo. No sabía nada de la gente de Rodorio… y eso era deprimente. Aunque comía 3 veces al día y no tenía problemas en dormir en una cama cálida, Fluorite a veces solía sentirse atrapada en su propia rutina.

—Ahora si me disculpan —susurró ella—, quisiera irme a cambiar de ropa.

Se separó de los santos tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Sisyphus, y menos con Dégel, quien se quedó misteriosamente callado.

Apenas ella se marchó de Sagitario, Sisyphus iba a reclamarle a Manigoldo por acusarlo cuando (como él había dicho) no había sido responsable del estado de la muchacha. Sin embargo, su compañero se le adelantó.

—Dégel, creo que tu hija está enamorada.

Incluso El Cid hizo una mueca de fastidio y acidez, como si hubiese mordido la cáscara de un limón.

—¿Qué? —dijo Dégel, desubicado por lo que había oído.

Manigoldo se encontró con la cara pasmada de Sisyphus.

—Muéstrame lo último que escribió —exigió, adelantándose rápido y sin permiso hasta el cuarto que Sisyphus usaba para las lecciones de Fluorite.

—¡Animal! ¡¿Acaso te criaron en una cueva?! —le espetó Sisyphus cuando Manigoldo volvió, a la velocidad de la luz, con el pergamino que la chica usó.

—El viejo que me crio se encuentra un poco lejos, pero creo que, si le haces llegar tu queja por mensajería, seguro te manda a llamar cuando tenga tiempo de oírte mugir —dijo sin dejar de leer.

El Cid se llevó una mano a la cara sin poder decir nada.

—Manigoldo, déjate de tonte… —estaba diciendo Dégel cuando de pronto el nombrado hizo un gesto de iluminación.

—¡Ajá! ¡Esta vez tengo razón! Lo veo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas ahora, analfabeta? —gruñó Sisyphus.

—Te repito: el hombre que me crio es el mismo al que le tienes que rendir cuentas hasta de tus propios sueños. Si crees que él no me obligó a aprender a leer y escribir, yo te digo "jódete" —apartó la vista del pergamino antes de dirigirse hacia Dégel—. Lee aquí —le extendió el pergamino, señalándole la mitad del escrito.

Harto de la situación, Dégel le quitó el pergamino de las manos, y aun sin sus lentes, leyó, notando con mucha facilidad las fallas ortográficas y gramaticales que tenía el trabajo.

_"La mariposa mira la cielo y la mar con esperanzaz. Cree que el no volveria como abia sido su promesa. Lo espera. Ella le espera por que el le prometio que pronto volverian a verse. Pero el pagaro no hiba a regresar del criel invierno. Ella lo esperaba en vano"._

—¿Y? —apartó la mirada del pergamino—. Esto no prueba nada.

—No seas estúpido… ¡eso es…!

—Es un dictado —Sisyphus puso los ojos en blanco—. Es un cuento para niños que le dicté a Fluorite en nuestra lección de hoy. Analfabeta.

—Analfabeta y estúpido serás tú —le apuntó con el dedo—. En el cuento, el pájaro no le promete nada a la mariposa. Ella sólo lo espera. Eso es lo que va agregado.

—Cierto —dijo El Cid, haciendo memoria—, el pájaro no le promete nada. ¿Qué dice ahí? —cuestionó con un poco de curiosidad.

Rápidamente, Dégel bajó la mirada al pergamino, y Sisyphus lo hizo después de haberle quitado el papel para leer por su cuenta.

_"Ella le espera por que el le prometio que pronto volverian a verse"._

Era cierto. Eso no era parte del cuento. Era lo único que iba agregado.

—¿Quién es el idiota ahora? —Manigoldo los vio con burla, cruzándose de brazos, inflando el pecho—. Creo que ya va siendo hora, Dégel, de que te hagas a la idea de que tu _niña _ya no es tan _pequeña_.

Tarareando una canción griega típica en una festividad matrimonial, Manigoldo se fue.

—Yo me regreso a Capricornio. Arréglense ustedes —le dijo a Dégel y Sisyphus para luego irse. Menos mal que antes de írsele encima de Sisyphus, Manigoldo haya accedido a dar su reporte al Patriarca.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio mientras sopesaban en lo que Manigoldo había descubierto. ¿Sería posible que alguien haya cautivado a Fluorite frente a las narices de todo el mundo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Y quién?

—Perdona las molestias —le dijo Dégel a Sisyphus yéndose con el pergamino.

Con una mirada seria, el santo de sagitario miró a su colega hasta que su espalda desapareció.

«No es asunto mío» se dijo, dispuesto a prepararse para irse a dormir. Debido al tiempo perdido de hoy, mañana entrenaría desde muy temprano.

…

Después de darse una segunda ducha, esta vez en su propio espacio, Fluorite se dispuso a arreglarse, cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda debido a que esta noche iba a ser calurosa.

«Debo devolvérsela» se dijo sosteniendo la capa de Manigoldo. La lavaría mañana temprano y la devolvería a su dueño por la tarde.

Por el momento, fue a preparar la cena antes de que Seraphina y Dégel volviesen a casa. Sirvió los platos, calentó la sopa y calentó agua para un poco de té. Partía el pan cuando Seraphina volvió con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola, pequeña —le dijo animosa—, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Haciendo una sonrisa forzada, Fluorite le dijo que todo había salido bien. Se había equivocado de nuevo en el dictado (como era lo normal) y de nuevo Sisyphus le había remarcado eso. Inventó todo, pero eso era lo que pasaba con frecuencia cada vez que tenía sus lecciones en sagitario.

—Ya veo —musitó Seraphina—, bueno, sé que podrás mejorar. Ya sabes. Tú te esfuerzas mucho.

—Espero no decepcionarles —dijo Fluorite, poniendo el pan sobre la mesa—. ¿Quiere bañarse? El agua está perfecta —indicó con amabilidad en un intento sutil de quitarse de encima más preguntas.

—Claro, estoy muy cansada —Seraphina se dirigió hacia su propia alcoba no sin antes tomar las mejillas de Fluorite, para sonreírle—. Te quiero.

—También yo —dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

Seraphina se rio soltándola, para luego irse, pidiéndole en el proceso que si veía a Dégel le dijese que estaba en la ducha.

No fue hasta que la dama del cabello blanco se marchó, que Fluorite encontró fuerzas para tomar una de las 3 sillas de la pequeña mesa de madera, y sentarse para luego recostar su cabeza encima. Cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

«Vaya día» pensó en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Es decir, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que el cielo se oscureció, lo que quería indicar que ya era hora de preparar la cena—, ¡ah, no puede ser! —expresó dolorosamente, con los dientes apretados, echándose para atrás.

Fue demasiado fuerte su movimiento, pues iba a caer de espaldas al piso con todo y silla, pero antes de que Fluorite pudiese ver su vida frente a sus ojos y luego sentir el golpe, Dégel la salvó, incorporando la silla.

—Gracias —dijo todavía asustada del dolor que pudo haberse provocado a sí misma. Miró como Dégel, sin decirle nada, se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a ella. La miraba con mucha seriedad—. Ehm… Seraphina acaba de llegar también, me pidió que te dijese que estaba en la ducha —dijo rápido, intentando evitar cualquier sermón que él quisiera darle luego del espectáculo del que ella, no había tenido intención de participar.

Él no se movió de su sitio, bastante tarde, Fluorite notó que él llevaba en su mano derecha un pergamino.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso? —quiso desviar la atención, una vez más. Cuando él frunció el ceño, ella sintió el peligro—. ¿Qué?

—Dime la verdad, ¿estás viéndote con algún hombre?

Fluorite alzó las cejas ante esa cuestión.

—¿Cómo? ¿Yo, viendo a algún hombre? —luego torció la boca, pegando su espalda contra la silla—. Además de ti y Sisyphus, ¿a quién más voy a ver si estoy aquí adentro las veinticuatro horas del día? —se quejó.

Es decir, ella no tenía a nadie a quien ver o con quién ilusionarse. Sisyphus por muy guapo que fuese, era un dolor de cabeza cuando lo tenías a un lado diciéndote en qué fracasabas, todo el tiempo. Y Regulus era un encanto, pero él ya no estaba disponible, aunque nadie más que ella lo supiese.

—¿Sisyphus? —Dégel pareció meditarlo.

—¿Qué? —sonrió burlona—, ¿crees que me atrae el señor "no haces nada bien"? —lo remedó con fastidio—. Podré estar condenada a la soltería, pero no estoy tan desesperada como para hacerme ilusiones con él —rodó los ojos ante tal tontería. O sea, ella sí lo consideraba atractivo, pero eso no iba a confesárselo a Dégel—. ¿Y de dónde sacaste que estoy enamorada? —se rio, parándose para ir por un poco de té. Le ofreció a su tutor un poco también.

—Sí —le respondió a su segunda pregunta—. ¿Entonces… crees que quiero mantenerte lejos de todo, encerrándote aquí, y por eso no tienes interés en ningún hombre?

—No —espetó ella dejándole la taza de cerámica con el té—. Es solo que… no sé de quién sospechas que estoy… ya sabes —sonrió.

Luego de beber, Dégel negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo —le dijo parándose de la silla, llevándose la taza en una mano y el pergamino en la otra—. Cenen Seraphina y tú sin mí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Quiero dormir.

—Ehm… de acuerdo —masculló nada convencida de que su tutor fuese honesto. Quizás estaba fastidiado por algo y no era de su incumbencia, «¿enamorada yo?» siguió preguntándose de dónde habría sacado tal cosa.

Enamorarse…

Si tenía que ser honesta, ella no quería enamorarse. No ahora y no de nadie que tuviese a su alrededor en estos momentos. Además, lidiar con otro rechazo tan pronto… no iba a poder soportar el mismo golpe dos veces, siendo que el anterior todavía era algo fresco.

Resignada a posiblemente; jamás encontrar el verdadero amor, se sentó en la silla con su propia taza de té en sus manos.

«¡No te desanimes ahora!» se echó ánimos a sí misma, «todo llegará a su tiempo… ¿no?», bebió un poco del té descubriendo que ni para eso era buena aún. Le había quedado algo insípido.

…

…

…

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde el lapsus triste de Fluorite, y pasado ese tiempo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Los santos habían dejado el tema, aunque Manigoldo continuamente, hiciera chistes con respecto a la actitud de Sisyphus y lo que le haría si le hacía llorar de verdad.

En cuanto pudo, la chica le confesó a Regulus que había entrado a su casa sin permiso, lo que ocasionó que el joven en un principio se sintiese algo incómodo, pero no molesto, además de que perdonó a Fluorite por _invadir _su baño. Ella le explicó su estado de desánimo total, lo que ayudó a que el noble chico a entender lo que había ocurrido.

Por otro lado, Sisyphus… él, desde ese día, había moderado mucho su tono de voz al corregir a la chica. Fluorite incluso podría decir que aquel incidente, había sido algo bastante positivo en el modo en el que él la trataba. Ahora ya no se sentía ansiosa por terminar con su _tormento _como antes de ese día ni tan esperada a recibir puros insultos a su inteligencia.

«Debería llorar enfrente suya más a menudo» se dijo bastante relajada para tomar la lección de hoy. Entró a Sagitario con un aire fresco, recién bañada. Y a tiempo, que era lo más importante—. ¡Estoy aquí! —se anunció, sin dejar de andar.

Caminó hasta la puerta donde le pediría a Sisyphus ayudarle con su escritura, que era su punto más débil junto a la caligrafía. Esperaba que hoy también se tratasen mejor y ella pudiese sentirse segura a la hora de exponerle cualquier duda sin recibir miradas que le dijesen claramente "eres una idiota".

—¡¿Hola?! —gritó luego de un par de minutos en los que no hubo ningún ruido salvo por el que hacía sus respiraciones.

Fluorite se extrañó. Ella definitivamente había revisado la hora antes de salir de Acuario, por lo que podría jurar que no estaba llegando demasiado temprano.

—¿_Dáskalos_? —dijo "maestro", como se supone que debería referirse a Sisyphus, cuando estaba con él, claro estaba. Porque frente a todos los demás, era _Sisyphus _simplemente. O "insensible de mierda" adentro de su cabeza—, ¿dáskalos?

La tentación de pasearse por Sagitario la recorrió entera. Después de todo, ella tenía que hacer otras cosas. Fluorite no sabía qué cosas le faltaban por hacer, pero el chiste era que ella tampoco tenía tiempo de estar esperándolo.

_Él te ha esperado por horas._

Maldito cerebro traidor.

Bien, lo esperaría sentada afuera del cuarto que usaban para sus lecciones. Quiso entrar y esperarlo mientras leía algún pergamino al que anteriormente ya tuviese acceso, sin embargo, si el señor "no toques nada mientras no estoy", se llegaba a enfadar por eso; ella sinceramente no quería oírlo y arruinar su mañana.

Pasaría unas largas dos horas y media entre parándose y sentándose. Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Caminando hacia la salida de Sagitario y volviendo a su sitio. Pensando en que hace mucho que no había visto a Agasha. Limpiándose excesivamente cualquier partícula de suciedad en sus uñas. Mirando el techo con la esperanza de que algo interesante estuviese pasando para que Sisyphus, el maniaco de la puntualidad, no estuviese donde debía estarlo.

«¡Esto es ridículo!» soportó dolorosamente las ganas de gritar indignada, «¡¿dónde diablos está?!» exasperada, se rascó la cabeza, agitando su melena rubia, la cual llevaba suelta desde un principio.

Inhaló profundo preguntándose si debería…

«¡Ay, ya! Al diablo» se reprendió a sí misma, lanzando por un risco su _educación_ para ponerse a investigar.

Descubrió que la estructura de Sagitario, como una _casa común_, no era tan diferente a Acuario. Tenían una cocina equipada, y ordenada. También un pasillo que dirigía a algunas puertas a las que le daba curiosidad entrar.

—¿Dáskalos? —habló esperando que estuviese al otro lado de alguna de las puertas.

Abrió una de éstas cuando se decidió a dejarse reprender. Accedió a ese cuarto con mucho cuidado, maldiciendo que la puerta rechinase un poco.

—¿Estás aquí? —masculló.

Era una bodega vieja, según notaba. Acuario también tenía una. ¿Por qué los santos no hacían una limpieza de vez en cuando para deshacerse de lo viejo? ¿Cuántos años tendrían todos estos cacharros?

Se olvidó que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, qué no estaba en Acuario y nadie le había concedido el permiso de curiosear por aquí. Fluorite se entretuvo viendo candelabros viejos, algunas partes de armaduras de entrenamiento que deberían ser del siglo pasado. Oh… oh… ¿qué eran esos?

«¿Pergaminos?» emocionada por saber lo que ese pedazo de papel podría tener… quién sabe, quizás el emocionante diario del antiguo Santo de Sagitario, Fluorite lo desenrolló para mirar su contenido.

Chillando como un ratón, lo soltó de pronto como si éste le hubiese quemado las manos.

El pergamino cayó al piso, rodando mientras se volvía a enrollar.

«Seguro estoy volviéndome loca» se dijo con el corazón latiéndole al mil, «dioses, por favor que esté volviéndome loca», como una masoquista, la chica se agachó para tomar de nuevo el pergamino.

Al desenvolverlo por segunda vez, vio que no estaba loca ni había alucinado nada.

«¿Qué hace él con esto?» se preguntó con la cara, poniéndosele roja. Dioses… ¿cómo carajos lo había conseguido?

Era un dibujo, uno que Fluorite había hecho hace algún tiempo, poco después del pleito de Dégel y Seraphina. En él, se mostraba un retrato muy infantil de Sisyphus (se veía que era él porque ella le había puesto el nombre "_sabiondo bocón de Sagitario_" arriba de su cabeza) con una cara boba y la frase en francés saliendo de su enorme boca: "_todos son idiotas menos yo_".

Lo que más le sorprendió, fue que debajo de ese dibujo, se hallaba… ¡ella misma! Era ella, dibujada.

Eso Fluorite no lo había hecho.

Pero a diferencia del dibujo de arriba, este era un jodido retrato. Su rostro, sus pecas. Su cabello amarrado en dos trenzas. No había burla en el dibujo donde estaba ella… hasta que vio lo que ponía abajo… ¡también en francés! ¡En perfecto francés y con una caligrafía de envidia!

"Mi cara dice: '_soy inocente'_, pero soy tan inmadura que ni siquiera puedo hacer un dibujo decente".

Ofendiéndose, abriendo la boca en una O, Fluorite no supo si exclamar alguna grosería o temer que su retrato estuviese tan bien hecho sólo para… ¿responder a una travesura?

¿Y de dónde Sisyphus había sacado ese dibujo que ella había hecho desde la comodidad (y seguridad) de su cuarto en Acuario? ¿Será que a ella torpemente se le cayó de sus pergaminos en alguna ocasión? Seguro debió haber sido eso. Dudaba que Sisyphus se colase en su cuarto por las noches.

_Cielos, qué vergonzoso_.

Pero… ¿por qué Sisyphus había hecho un retrato de ella? ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto en ello? Había puesto especial atención en los detalles de los ojos, delineando bien sus cejas y pestañas. En el área de los labios… su técnica era… impresionante.

Entonces miró que a sus pies había otros pergaminos.

¿Debería?

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

* * *

_Jajajaja, ¿les gustó la referencia a los Simpsons? Jajajaja_

_La verdad es que quería que este fic fuese un two-shot breve. Lamentablemente hay un episodio más jejeje. Me alegra que haya gustado._

_No sé cuál es mi obsesión por esta pareja pero dudo que se me pase pronto jajaja._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_También... gracias por sus reviews a:_

**camilo navas** (jejeje gracias por recordarme que debía actualizar jejeje), **LuVittoire** (bueeeno, a decir verdad este fic es como un enorme WHAT IF? O sea que esto no cumple con la secuencia original así que no te preocupes por "spoilers" :D)

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


	3. III - FINAL

**•**

* * *

.

.

**III / FINAL**

.

.

* * *

Fluorite enrolló el pergamino que tenía en manos y se arrodilló para abrir el que más le quedó cerca.

¡Vaya! En ese pergamino estaba la imagen de un ave parado sobre el pasto verde. Sobre su pico una flor pequeña. Cabe mencionar que la única tinta que había usado era la negra, jugaba con el sombreado y la estructura, sin duda parecía tener mucha técnica y experiencia.

Wow… Sisyphus podría ser insoportable a veces, pero tenía talento.

Con curiosidad, tomó otro pergamino, en él se hallaban Manigoldo de Cáncer y Kardia de Escorpio, abrazándose de los hombros y riendo como los mejores amigos. Notablemente estaban borrachos.

Los detalles con las armaduras y el cabello… todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Bañada en curiosidad, Fluorite pasó al otro pergamino luego de doblar cuidadosamente el anterior.

En ese pergamino se hallaba la diosa Athena. O más bien Sasha. En la imagen ella vestía una toga blanca, era una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, pero ya usaba su báculo. Estaba sonriendo amigable en dirección al espectador.

Fluorite sonrió enternecida. No era sorpresa saber que Sisyphus guardaba especial cariño hacia su diosa.

En el siguiente pergamino… Sasha, otra vez. A su edad actual, vistiendo ropa más civil pero no griega sino italiana. Un vestido sencillo y luciendo una tierna trenza que se apoyaba sobre su hombro derecho y caía hasta su pierna. Ella sonreía.

Pasó al siguiente donde se hallaba… Sasha.

Fluorite frunció el ceño, ya un poco nerviosa.

En la imagen, Sasha vestía como la diosa Athena y estaba sentada sobre su asiento especial en el Santuario. No se le veía feliz. Su mirada triste, se posaba sobre una esquina.

Las próximas 3 imágenes eran: Sasha sentada sobre el pasto haciendo una corona de flores. Sasha frente a un librero eligiendo algo para leer. Sasha comiendo una uva.

«Creo que este tipo necesita ayuda» pensó frunciendo más el ceño ante la cuarta imagen. Una que, para empezar, estaba hecha con rabia. Lo supo por los trazos que rompían el papel.

Sí, el tipo necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

En el dibujo, Sasha estaba siendo abrazada por Tenma de Pegaso. La imagen del muchacho era la que más rasgaduras tenía. Desde el cabello hasta las botas de la armadura.

Torciendo un poco sus labios, Fluorite negó con la cabeza. _Así que eso era_.

El amor no correspondido era difícil de superar, pero no imposible, y ojalá su maestro ya haya pasado la página desde la realización de este dibujo.

Todavía le quedaban unos cuantos rollos, y se preparó para seguir viendo imágenes de Sasha.

Sólo halló otras 2 en las que se le veía con Tenma. Una donde ambos usaban ropa civil, e iban tomados de la mano. Y otra muy… tierna, había que decirlo, donde ella con su báculo de diosa estaba de pie frente al chico que se hallaba arrodillado, mostrando su lealtad.

Fuera de eso, había unas cuantas de sus compañeros. Otras del pueblo. Una que otra con una cascada o un pastizal. Ramos de flores.

Otra imagen de ella misma…

Fluorite se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí misma, abrazando y siendo abrazada por Regulus. Como quisiera llevarse esa y colgarlo en su pared.

Lo enrolló con cuidado para abrir otro pergamino.

Ella, otra vez. Estaba con Dégel y Seraphina, caminando juntos por un sendero de flores. Vaya… ¿por qué nadie sabía de este bello talento que Sisyphus tenía escondido?

La siguiente imagen… ahí estaba ella misma.

Sola, sentada en las escaleras, abrazando sus piernas, mirando un poco sonriente hacia el cielo, con el viento moviéndole el cabello suelto. Se veía que el ángulo era de quien caminaba ascendiendo.

Otra imagen… la última era…

Ella llorando. Sólo que estaba abrazada a Manigoldo (el santo miraba al frente con rabia) con la capa de él sobre sus hombros. Se veía patética, Manigoldo se veía a punto de patearle el trasero a quien estuviese mirando… y abajo apenas se leía "culpable" en griego.

Esto era…

«Ese día» lo que le preocupaba es que esa imagen estaba hecha recién, lo supo porque la tinta se había pegado un poco con el papel y le había costado desenvolverlo sin romperlo… y todavía se sentía húmedo al toque. Como si Sisyphus lo hubiese lanzado aquí cuando apenas lo había terminado.

Ella tragó saliva pesadamente, dejando el dibujo junto a los otros, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Procuró que se viesen como si no los haya visto de forma infraganti, y se consideró suertuda por no haber sido descubierta todavía.

Estaba saliendo de la dichosa bodega cuando se percató de que… afuera, en el pasillo, _había ruido_.

A unas puertas… ¡no! Atrás de la puerta de enfrente.

Oh cielos… oh cielos. ¿Acaso era él? ¡Había sido descubierta saliendo de una bodega espiando unos dibujos! ¡No! ¡No!

El corazón se le atoró en la garganta cuando la puerta justamente enfrente de la que ella ya había cerrado, se abrió y de ella salió Sisyphus. Se le veía muy pálido, e iba sosteniéndose el codo izquierdo como si se lo hubiese golpeado contra algo.

Él la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —musitó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ehm… hoy… bueno. Ya sabes, hoy…

_¡Poderoso Zeus! ¡Ayúdala a mentir!_

—Cierto —susurró Sisyphus desviando su mirada hacia el piso—, perdona. No me siento nada bien.

Cuando él se llevó una mano a la cara, Fluorite se percató de que en ella había restos de pintura negra.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó preocupada.

—Fiebre y siento el cuerpo cortado. Ayer hubo mucha lluvia, pero no me preocupé por eso —dijo agotado, bajando la mano para luego mirarla a los ojos—, sólo necesito descansar un poco y estaré bien. No te avisé porque me quedé dormido. Qué descuidado soy.

—Tranquilo, eres un ser humano y no eres inmune a un resfriado —respiró tranquila por saber que él no iba a interrogarle más sobre por qué había traspasado límites que no debía—. Puedo… prepararte una sopa si quieres. Es deliciosa y te ayudará un poco.

—Mmm no tengo hambre, pero gracias —él iba a pasar de ella para caminar, pero Fluorite le retuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la cocina —respondió bastante tranquilo como para que ella insistiese en ser amable.

—¿Quieres té, agua? Yo puedo traértela.

—¿Podrías? —la miró con un semblante tan enfermo y caído que Fluorite no pudo evitar meter sus narices en el asunto.

A veces odiaba preocuparse más de la cuenta, más con tipos con los que no había tenido un buen inicio, pero él era su maestro, y compañero de armas de su tutor. Casi podría decirse que eran familia.

—Claro —le sonrió, tomándole del brazo derecho para guiarlo de vuelta a su cuarto. Una acción que ella había visto sólo una vez y eso fue cuando Dégel enfermó del estómago y Seraphina le cuidó durante todo un día aun cuando él insistía en cumplir sus deberes.

El que Sisyphus no haya querido despacharla ni alejarla o impedirle ingresar a su habitación, hablaba de lo mal que debía sentirse.

Oh, al cuerno.

Iba a preparar su (en un futuro) mundialmente conocida sopa de pollo con verduras. Quizás en el pueblo habría alguien que pudiese venderle los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Ambos llegaron hasta su cama donde ella lo ayudó a acostarse y ponerle una cobija un poco abrigadora.

—Tú tranquilo —lo arropó como alguna vez Seraphina hizo con ella, recién llegaron al Santuario.

Actuando de forma mecánica, Fluorite puso una mano suavemente sobre su propia frente, y la otra sobre la frente (sin la característica cinta roja) de Sisyphus, para medir su temperatura con la de ella.

—Tu temperatura es bastante elevada —dijo rápido (excusando su acción) cuando descubrió que él la miró fijamente—, te traeré algo de agua y… ¿tienes un poco de manzanilla? Te haré un té, también. Ah, y no debes mantenerte sin comer mucho tiempo. Mientras hago la sopa, cortaré un poco de manzana y melón, ¿te parece bien?

—Supongo —masculló un poco desubicado, parpadeando lento.

—De acuerdo, volveré rápido.

…

Sólo Zeus sabrá cómo Fluorite logró hacer todo lo que le había prometido a Sisyphus que haría. Afortunadamente Regulus estaba en su casa, y no se molestó en ayudarla, trayendo principalmente, los ingredientes de la sopa desde el pueblo hasta Sagitario, siendo lo veloz que era.

Ella se encontraba haciendo el té y preparando el plato con fruta, cuando el joven volvió.

Hacer la sopa fue bastante sencillo siendo que ella la hacía de vez en cuando, hubiese un enfermo o no. Por su parte, Regulus ayudó a su tío a cambiarse de ropa y se comprometió a darle de comer (pues el mayor se sentía bastante fortalecido como para discutir que seguía sin tener hambre) mientras Fluorite pensaba en retornar a Acuario pues ya era muy tarde.

Lamentablemente tuvo que volver a Sagitario pues apenas puso un pie afuera, la lluvia comenzó a caer con mucha fuerza. Unos pedacitos de granizo le golpearon las pantorrillas y los pies.

—Creo que me quedo un rato más —se rio un poco apenada cuando tocó la puerta de la alcoba de su maestro, para ver cómo les iba a Regulus y su tío.

Atrapado a punto de llevarse una cucharada a la boca, Sisyphus estaba sentado en su cama, con una bandeja de madera (con el plato de sopa, el de fruta ya vacío y la taza de té) sobre sus piernas, mientras el chico de Leo estaba roncando en el suelo.

—"_Puedes dejarlo todo en mis manos_", ¿eh? —miró con los ojos entrecerrados al chico—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —puso su atención sobre su maestro.

Probando la sopa, sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Espero a tragar para responder.

—Mucho mejor… gracias.

—Espero no te moleste… —se sintió insegura sobre pasar o quedarse ahí parada. Confiaba en que Regulus estuviese despierto para que el ambiente no se pusiera tan incómodo dado a que ellos dos no habían hablado para nada más salvo de las clases de Fluorite—, pero tampoco soy inmune a la lluvia.

Además, todavía estaban frescas en su cabeza, las imágenes que ella había visto en los pergaminos de Sisyphus.

El que él la haya dibujado varias veces, la ponía algo nerviosa. No la asustaba, pero le picaba la curiosidad sobre _por qué _él la había retratado de forma constante.

—La escuchó —dijo él se refirió al agua que caía sonoramente sobre el techo—, dudo que pare hoy.

—Mmm, no me gusta molestar… pero tampoco tengo deseos de amanecer con un resfriado —un poco azorada, desvió su mirada hacia abajo no queriendo ser muy impetuosa al exigirle una habitación, pues con su suerte, la lluvia sería capaz de detenerse a media petición.

—Puedes dormir aquí, la habitación que está a la izquierda de esta es pequeña, pero tiene una cama que podrás usar —dijo realmente amable—. ¿Ya has comido?

—¿Eh?

—Ni siquiera sé qué hora es —musitó viéndola—, pero dudo que el sol no haya caído ya. ¿Al menos tú has comido algo?

Sólo lo que había sobrado de la fruta que cortó y las probadas que le dio a la sopa para medir bien la cantidad de sal.

—Sí… un poco, pero todo está bien —dijo algo apenada. Era la primera vez que Sisyphus era así de amable con ella. Y la primera vez que dormiría como invitada en una casa que no era la de Acuario—. ¿Quieres que despierte a Regulus?

—No —se rio meciendo la cuchara adentro del plato—, despertará hasta mañana. Créeme.

—¿Y está bien? ¿Y no se enfermará también si se queda ahí? —se preocupó.

—No le pasará nada, suele hacer eso muy a menudo haya el clima que haya —alzó los hombros con desinterés—. Por lo pronto, tú no vayas a dormir sin cenar.

—Claro —sus palabras casi salieron en tartamudeos, pero afortunadamente no fue así—. Por cierto, ¿quieres que vuelva para ayudarte con la bandeja?

—Ya me siento mucho mejor —desligó—, podré caminar hasta la cocina. Has hecho demasiado. De verdad te lo agradezco.

Sonriendo, seguramente enrojecida de sus mejillas, Fluorite negó con la cabeza.

—Hice lo que pude —en el nombre de Zeus, ¿por qué su corazón se sentía como un tambor al que golpeaban con fuerza y rapidez? Debía detenerse o alguien lo oiría—, aunque te recomiendo que visites a un doctor apenas amanezca.

—Lo haré —Sisyphus frunció un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír también—, ¿irás a cenar ya?

—¡Eh! ¡Sí! —se enderezó exageradamente guiada por el nerviosismo—. Y-ya me voy… eh… ¿seguro que no necesitas nada más?

—Sí —entrecerró sus ojos, divertido—, necesito que vayas y comas algo antes de dormir.

—Claro —dijo rápido, empezando a cerrar la puerta—. Descansa… eh… estaré a una puerta de distancia por si…

—Ve, ya —la apremió. Sin embargo, el cerebro a veces era un maldito traidor, fácil de confundir, por lo que Fluorite escuchó "bella".

¿Su corazón seguía funcionando?

—¿Qué dijiste? —se quedó paralizada.

—Qué vayas, ya —la miró con un gesto extrañado.

—Ah, claro. Sí… ya me iba —entonces por fin dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta. «Qué tonta» se llevó una mano a la cabeza, decidiendo llevarse a la boca algo ligero.

Ya mañana le explicaría a Dégel y Seraphina el motivo por el cual no había llegado rápido a Acuario. Hoy no los había visto en todo el día.

…

Una luz se encendió en el cuarto luego de que Sisyphus por fin pudiese encender la vela que él mismo había apagado hace unas horas, y poner el cristal sobre el candelabro para que ésta iluminase mejor el interior. Luego de conseguir arropar a Regulus en la cama, abrió un poco la ventana para darse cuenta de que la lluvia había reducido a una pequeña llovizna.

Inhaló el petricor con gran gusto. Luego se giró para mirar el buró sobre el que había dejado los trastos.

Debía llevarlos a la cocina para lavarlos mañana.

Sin problemas pudo andar en la oscuridad, pues conocía cada rincón de esta casa. Eso claro, hasta que, de regreso, se detuvo tras la puerta que colindaba con su cuarto. Con todo el silencio que reinaba, él era capaz de oír unos _ruidosos _ronquidos al otro lado de esa puerta.

Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, ser una "señorita" no era para ella.

Pero al final, Fluorite había hecho algo extraordinario por él sin que nadie se lo pidiese, se quedó a cuidarlo, a darle de comer y quedarse hasta que Regulus pudo suplirla.

Para variar, el muchacho dijo que iba a tomarse un descanso sobre el suelo y quedó profundamente dormido.

Por su parte, Sisyphus sentía una fuerte curiosidad. Esta se implantó sobre su pecho con necesidad. Jamás, nunca, en toda su vida… había visto a ninguna mujer dormir.

Sabía que abrir la puerta era algo completamente grosero… y hasta enfermo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo por sí solo era tan listo como Kardia, cuando su cerebro se quedaba pensando en algo más de la cuenta.

El chillido de la puerta le hizo dar un paso atrás y volverse hacia su propia alcoba.

¿Qué diablos había estado a punto de hacer?

Cerró su alcoba y luego de encontrarse con su sobrino, que seguía dormido, supo que no iba a dormir en su cama hoy. Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco tenía mucho sueño. Realmente se sentía bien, como nuevo.

¿Ahora qué?

Estuvo indeciso sobre cómo seguir, así que se puso un abrigo negro que tenía bien guardado entre sus pertenencias y (procurando no hacer mucho ruido) salió con el candelabro en manos, ignorando lo mejor que pudo, la puerta tras la que se ocultaba la protegida de Dégel.

Caminó hasta la entrada que lo separaba de Escorpio y se quedó ahí recibiendo un poco del frío de la madrugada.

El sol iba a tardar en salir. Se quedó ahí, pensando en nada realmente, hasta que dejó de estar solo.

—¿Sisyphus?

Él se giró un poco sorprendido de oírla.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —le preguntó a Fluorite.

—Ehm… lo que pasa es que… creí haber oído… algo…

¿Lo habría visto a punto de invadir su intimidad?

Oh, por Athena.

—¿Oíste…?

—Nada —se rio, tallándose el ojo derecho—. Seguro fue tu puerta, ¿no es así? ¿No te habré despertado? —algo nerviosa, llegó hasta con él con una cara apenada—. Dégel ya me había dicho que a veces hago ruido, así que creí…

—No —negó con la cabeza, aliviado de no haber oído lo que temía—, me desperté por mí mismo. Ya no pude volver a dormir así que preferí mirar un poco afuera. ¿No sientes frío? —la miró curioso. Iba sólo con su delgada toga.

—Luego de dormir toda una vida en Acuario… —bostezó, tallándose los brazos apenas cubiertos por la toga que había usado esta tarde—, esto apenas es una brisa.

No creyéndose tal tontería, Sisyphus puso los ojos en blanco. Bajó al piso el candelabro a una distancia segura y se quitó su abrigo para dárselo a ella.

—¿Y tú? —Fluorite se estremeció, seguramente porque había sentido el frío y luego el calor que la prenda había almacenado.

—Se nos obliga a soportar temperaturas extremas en nuestro entrenamiento, a diferencia de ti, esto sí es como una brisa para mí —lo gracioso era que él no mentía. Había usado el abrigo como prevención. El que se sintiese mejor no quería decir que ya estaba bien. Pero ahora podía usar su propio cosmos para mantenerse a una temperatura adecuada.

—Ahora entiendo —musitó Fluorite viéndole atenta, aferrándose de lado a lado del abrigo.

—¿El qué?

—El cómo Dégel y ninguno de ustedes tiene problemas si no tener velas a la mano —se rio infantilmente—, ustedes se "encienden" como una cuando hacen eso con su… ¿cosmos? ¿Se llama así?

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, Sisyphus miró sus manos y concordó con Fluorite. Su cosmos iluminaba bastante bien al mismo tiempo que le mantenía caliente. No sabía cómo sería con sus compañeros, pero él no solía andar de noche por su templo si no era necesario que lo hiciera. En caso de estar afuera, prefería ir sin ninguna luz salvo por el de la luna ya que la más mínima chispa podría alertar a posibles enemigos…

Ahora que lo pensaba, había cosas que él hacía por inercia que quizás para los civiles fuesen sorprendentes, como en esta ocasión.

—Jamás lo había visto así —tratando de no darle tanta importancia, Sisyphus alzó los hombros, mirándola de vuelta.

—Yo sí —sonrió apenada—, aunque… no se lo digas a Dégel.

—¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja.

—Porque pensará que me burlo, y no es así —contestó, bajando un poco la mirada.

Sonriendo, Sisyphus centró su mirada hacia enfrente.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias —ella susurró eso, poniendo su atención sobre el horizonte también.

En silencio, se propusieron a ver cómo la lluvia poco a poco se paraba hasta que no cayese una sola gota. Fluorite se puso nerviosa al cabo de un rato, no porque Sisyphus haya hecho o dicho algo, sino porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de un hombre que no debiese ver como un _familiar_… solos… por un buen tiempo.

Con ayuda del rabillo de su ojo, ella pudo verle un poco sin evidenciarse tanto, y de ese modo notar qué tan diferente era Sisyphus a Dégel. Fuera del físico, a simple vista, los dos compartían muchas cosas. Eran responsables, fuertes, leales y bastante… severos. En especial con ella a la hora de educarla.

Sin embargo, Sisyphus era un hombre con… fuego. Un fuego contenido que llameaba adentro de sus ojos, muy de vez en cuando, pero, se veía su existencia.

Por su lado, Dégel era hielo absoluto, frialdad en su máxima expresión. Al menos Fluorite jamás lo había visto reír a carcajadas o ser demasiado expresivo.

Sisyphus… él al menos cuando le reprendía lo hacía con intensidad, y no es que eso fuese algo bueno, sino que, de cierto modo, al regañarla, le daba a entender a la chica al mismo tiempo que iba a poner más de su propio compromiso con cambiar algo y de ese modo progresar los dos juntos.

«Debo estarme volviendo loca para pensar así» se dijo Fluorite a sí misma, regresando su mirada hacia enfrente. No quería que Sisyphus la atrapase infraganti mirándolo.

Pero… incluso cuando él no hablaba de qué causaba su enfado, te dabas cuenta que estaba de ese humor pues sus expresiones faciales lo demostraban. A diferencia de Dégel, que usualmente mantenía una cara para todo o si algo variaba no era tan fácil notarlo.

Dos hombres tan distintos… que provocaban emociones distintas en ella.

—Te ves muy pensativa —dijo Sisyphus de pronto.

¿Acaso él quería conversar? Y Fluorite no quiso voltear, pero… ¿acaso él estaba viéndola?

—Estoy pensando —respondió alzando las cejas con deje cómico.

Meditó en si se vería bien o mal. Es decir, ahora que lo recordaba, ¿acaso él pintaría algo de este momento? Quería preguntarle sobre eso, pero no sabía si hacerlo sería algo lo oportuno ya que técnicamente ella misma había violado su privacidad al curiosear en una bodega.

Pero él la había pintado sin permiso. ¿Acaso eso no significaba lo mismo?

—Usualmente no hago estas preguntas, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Ella torció un poco los labios.

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Has estado haciendo diferentes muecas —señaló un tanto nervioso. Así que este hombre también podía ponerse nervioso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sonrió sintiéndose acalorada. Incluso se sentía sudando por la cara, cuello, axilas y espalda—. Y no pienso en nada interesante… sólo…

¿Cómo sacar el tema sin ponerse en evidencia? ¿Cómo? Ella quería (ahora que podía) sacarle a Sisyphus el por qué dibujaba a la gente, más precisamente a ella misma y Sasha.

—Pensaba… en qué pensaría Dégel si le dijese… que…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Crees que se moleste si le digo que me he interesado en el arte? —quiso darse una palmada en la cara, ¿por qué no dijo "pintura"? Arg, vamos, podía hacerlo mejor.

—¿Arte?

—Sí… ya sabes —se removió un poco—. Música, danza… pintura…

—Dudo que se enfade —dijo Sisyphus como si nada—, él también es un gran conocedor. Seguro le dará gusto saber que puedes desarrollar algún talento con la rama de tu preferencia. A propósito, ¿cuál sería?

Su mente dijo rápido "literatura", en segundo lugar "danza". "Pintura" en honor a su investigación. Pero su estúpida y torpe boca traicionera dijo:

—Música —Fluorite quiso gritar.

¡¿Dónde se hallaba un acantilado cuando se le necesitaba?!

—¿Música? —Sisyphus se sorprendió.

—Me interesa saber… del piano —trató de corregir—, pero todavía no me he decidido sobre qué me interesa más.

—Dégel una vez dijo que estabas interesada en la literatura.

¿Cuándo habrá sido eso? ¿Y Dégel hablaba mucho de ella con sus compañeros o sólo con Sisyphus que era su maestro?

A menos que…

¿Acaso sería por eso que Sisyphus se había esmerado tanto en enseñarle a escribir adecuadamente en griego? ¿En hacerla investigar sobr poeta de la antigüedad? ¿En leerle y hacerla leer viejos cuentos?

Nunca había visto de ese modo esos detalles que en un principio hasta este día le habían parecido una exageración.

—Y lo estoy —lo miró con las mejillas azoradas, agradeciendo a que todavía no alumbraba el sol—. Mi padre… él fue un gran escritor. Y mi sueño siempre ha sido poder seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo, ahora que sé un poco más sobre otros tipos de arte, no sé por cuál decidirme.

—Todos tienen un encanto diferente, eso es cierto.

—¿Y tú?

¡Muy bien! ¡Había llegado el momento de contraatacar!

—¿Yo?

—Sí… ¿te interesa algún tipo de arte? ¿Música? ¿Pintura, danza? —estos últimos los dijo rápido sin darse cuenta, pero manteniéndose con el corazón al mil.

—En realidad…

Enfocándose, girando su vista hacia el horizonte, Sisyphus pareció meditarlo. Fluorite no quería que tuviese tiempo de inventarle algo. Ella sabía que su pasatiempo era la pintura.

¡Como el muy listillo se atreviese a no ser sincero!

—¿Sí?

—Cuando era niño me gustaba dibujar.

Fluorite se quedó muda por un par de segundos.

«De acuerdo, eso fue fácil» parpadeando confundida porque él no le inventase alguna otra cosa, siguió con su interrogatorio—. ¿Te… gustaba? ¿Ya no?

—No tengo tiempo para nada de eso —susurró endureciendo su expresión facial—. Dibujar requiere de…

—¿De?

—Olvídalo —dijo recuperando su típica actitud estoica, dándose la vuelta—, debo ir a descansar antes de que salga el sol. Tengo mucho por hacer y no puedo retrasarme más con lo que no hice ayer por enfermar.

¿Qué?

_¡No! _Gritó dramáticamente Fluorite en su mente mientras que afuera, lo vio partir con una cara congelada hasta que se vio completamente sola.

¿En serio?

¿Así había terminado su primera charla casual?

—Oh…

¿Oh…?

¡¿Oh?!

¡Oh, calamares! ¡Pulpos! ¡Percebes! ¡Cangrejos! ¡Pescados!

Dando suaves, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes, pisotones al piso, Fluorite también trató de irse a dormir mientras seguía pronunciando en su mente, nombres de diferentes mariscos a modo de groserías.

…

Tan solo una semana más tarde, cuando volvió a tener su clase con Sisyphus, Fluorite (con sus pergaminos bajo el brazo) pudo volver a verlo. En el camino se encontró con Agasha hablando con Albafica y Kardia en Capricornio junto con El Cid.

—¿Todo bien? —les preguntó luego de saludar.

—Sí —Agasha asintió con animosidad, pero también algo de nerviosismo—, es sólo que…

—Niña, tú que siempre estás con Sisyphus —le dijo Kardia, interrumpiendo a Agasha—, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué él habrá traído un piano?

—¿Un piano? —haciendo una mueca, rápido se imaginó el tamaño, luego el peso y se dijo que simplemente no podía ser posible que Sisyphus trasladase algo así a su casa o alguna otra—. ¿No ese instrumento enorme con teclas?

—Sí. Enorme, innecesario, ruidoso y costoso —Kardia se cruzó de brazos—. Ni siquiera permitió que Regulus lo ayudase a cargarlo. Apenas acaba de llegar a su casa y no quiere dar explicación alguna sobre por qué lo compró.

—¿Para él? —Fluorite negó con la cabeza.

¿Entonces sí estaba interesado en la música? Pero… de todos los instrumentos, ¿era necesario un piano?

—¿Para quién más? —dijo Kardia todavía desconcertado.

—Déjalo en paz, Kardia —le dijo El Cid—, mientras no haya inconvenientes con el ruido… cosa que dudo, no hay motivos para quejarnos.

—Sí —asintió Albafica.

—Aw, me gustaría saber si me dejaría tocarlo —Agasha soñó despierta, captando las miradas de todos—. Nunca he podido oír el piano, sólo sé que se hace canciones bonitas con él.

—¿Quieres un piano? —le preguntó Albafica. Kardia se rio.

—¡No! —Agasha se puso roja—, e-es sólo que… yo…

—Bien, te compraré el piano.

—¡No es necesario!

Fluorite y Kardia se divirtieron con la situación, El Cid sólo sonrió un poco ante la insistencia de Albafica por comprarle un piano a Agasha para que ella no tuviese la necesidad de pedirle prestado nada a nadie, y Agasha insistiéndole porque no lo hiciera.

Para no llegar tarde a sus clases, Fluorite se despidió de los presentes y corrió hacia Sagitario.

¿Cómo sería ese piano? En Francia, como sirvienta, había visto varios, de diferentes tamaños y colores. Y como la servidumbre que era, no había tenido el permiso de tocar siquiera uno, a menos que fuese para limpiarlo.

Al llegar observó lo más hermoso que pudo haber presenciado.

Era enorme, adornaba un sitio afuera de su cuarto de estudios y… wow. Era lindísimo. Ningún rasguño o golpe. ¿En serio Sisyphus lo había traído él solo? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Maravilloso!

¿Lo escucharía tocar?

Agasha le había implantado la idea de pedirle a Sisyphus dejarle tocarlo… aunque sonase mal por no saber cómo hacerlo.

¿Y si la condición para eso era tener mejores resultados en un dictado? ¡Sería genial! ¡Se esforzaría!

A una distancia prudente para no ensuciarlo ni siquiera con su aliento, Fluorite se deleitó la pupila, haciendo círculos a su alrededor cual niña pequeña. Rápido y sin detenerse a ver nada en específico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escuchó a Sisyphus preguntarle con un ligero tono de extrañeza, como si estuviese observado el comportamiento más extraño que alguna vez haya visto.

—¡Aahh! —gritó quedándose tiesa, soltando los pergaminos, los cuales volaron a varias direcciones.

Sisyphus tomó el último, el cual iba cayendo justo enfrente de su rostro, para mirarlo con atención.

—Carece de estructura y la posición de la sombra está mal —masculló analizando lo que veía.

—¿De qué hablas? —agitada, todavía con el corazón en la garganta por el susto, Fluorite se volteó para mirar y darse cuenta que Sisyphus sostenía uno de sus tantos dibujillos que hacía cuando le entraban ganas y podía hacerlos.

Él le mostró el pergamino, el cual llevaba el dibujo de una manzana… que más bien parecía una pera.

El que tuviese una mirada crítica en su rostro mientras le mostraba su pobre intento de dibujo, le decía a Fluorite que no iba a tocar el piano siquiera en sus sueños.

—¿Acaso no puedo tener mi estilo siquiera en mi arte? —masculló por lo bajo. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

—¿Estilo? ¿Arte? —alzó una ceja.

—No te burles —se quejó avergonzada—, te dije que apenas estaba intentándolo.

—Lo siento —dijo volviendo a ver el dibujo—. Para ser el principio no vas mal.

—¿Ahora intentas animarme? —su defensiva creció al igual que el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sabrán los dioses qué le apenaba más. Tenerlo criticándola, o apoyándola como lo haría un amigo.

—Mejor iniciemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso Sisyphus.

Hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, sentado, leyéndole. Fluorite se dio cuenta de que Sisyphus recién se había dado una ducha. Todavía tenía el cabello un poco mojado.

Le costó un poco prestar atención, le costó más hacer un escrito decente de un dictado de 300 palabras. Sin embargo, luego de ver una pequeña sonrisa en Sisyphus, mientras le calificaba, Fluorite pensó que no lo había hecho tan mal en esta ocasión.

Creyó que sería todo por hoy, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué opinas del piano? —le preguntó él cuando salieron del cuarto. Eso le sorprendió a Fluorite ya que por lo regular él se quedaba un rato más mientras ella se iba.

—Es lindo —dijo sonriente—, ¿sabes tocarlo?

—Muy poco —respondió caminado solo hacia el instrumento—. Pensé que podría distraerme con él de vez en cuando.

Fluorite borró lento la sonrisa. ¿Acaso iba a dejar el dibujo?

—Ya veo, un pasatiempo.

—Sí. Aunque si quieres… también puedes usarlo.

La quijada de la chica por poco cayó al piso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó anonadada.

—Sí —asintió mirándola por encima del hombro—, sólo promete que tendrás cuidado. Costó una fortuna.

No era necesario que se lo dijese. Ella no planeaba hacer algo estúpido para que luego Sisyphus pidiese su vida a Dégel como compensación.

—¡Lo haré! —chilló emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar—. ¡Gracias, gracias!

—¿Quieres probarlo ahora?

—¿Puedo?

Él asintió señalándole el banquito acolchonado. Nerviosa pero muy entusiasmada, Fluorite se sentó lentamente temiendo manchar de algún modo el perfecto rojo del asiento.

—Pon tus manos sobre las teclas —le indicó suavemente, nada que ver a cómo le enseñaba literatura.

Fue con calma, fue comprensivo cuando por error Fluorite tocaba una tecla con mucha fuerza. De manera constante le decía que se relajase un poco… pero para ella tan era difícil al menos respirar, si lo tenía justo a sus espaldas susurrándole indicaciones fáciles de malinterpretar: "presiona suave aquí", "no le tengas miedo", "no te morderá", "relájate".

De no haber estado tan pensativa y cautivada por el piano o por su maestro, Fluorite se habría percatado de un cuaderno casi nuevo sobre la mesa en la que habían trabajado hace poco. Sobre todo, ella habría observado un misterioso cuaderno grande con tapas gruesas color marrón claro.

En su interior, los pergaminos que ella había dejado la noche en la que Sisyphus se enfermó, más otros nuevos que se habían adherido luego de aquella noche.

Uno donde ella miraba fijamente hacia enfrente, con el abrigo negro sobre sus hombros. Otro donde Fluorite caminaba riendo al lado de Agasha, como las amigas que eran. Y uno más donde ella tocaba el piano que Sisyphus había visto hace ya bastante tiempo y no había tenido pensado en comprar hasta aquella noche, en la que la escuchó diciéndole que estaba interesada por aprender un poco sobre la música.

Él no tenía la gran experiencia con el piano, pero sabía lo básico por haber leído al respecto. Sin que Fluorite lo supiese, él también estaba aprendiendo.

Apenas ella se marchó de vuelta a Acuario, Sisyphus bajó la tapa para cubrir las teclas y se volvió hacia el cuarto que usaban para estudiar. Abrió su cuaderno luego de sentarse, y le dio unos últimos toques a su última imagen.

No había detallado el rostro de su modelo y tampoco el resto, pero esa noche, mientras todo el Santuario dormía. Sisyphus había terminado su última obra.

Había colocado una sonrisa a la Fluorite de la imagen, le había modificado el cabello por el peinado que había estado usando esa tarde, y agregó además de sus infantiles pecas, junto a un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al terminar, Sisyphus pudo cerrar el cuaderno e irse a dormir también.

**—FIN—**

* * *

**•**

* * *

_¡Tarán!_

_Gracias por leer este three-shot, con esto finalizamos con esta pequeña historia._

_Francamente, a estos dos les veo mucho potencial, quizás sea solo yo, pero me encanta la química que podrían tener. Lo del final, el piano y etcétera, no lo planeaba pero no me desagradó jajaja Sisyphus me sorprendió hasta a mi XD ¿Y cómo lo ven? A punto de hacer de pervertido mientras la inocente Fluorite roncaba jajaja, bueno, ella también violó su privacidad. Ojo por ojo, supongo jajaja._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Muy pronto, una nueva aventura!_

_Para quienes no lo sean, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. La saga **Decretos Divinos **ya tiene segunda novela y recién se publicó ayer: **Maligna Oración **con la pareja de **Dégel y Seraphina**. ¡Les invito a leerlo! :D_

_Por el momento, esto es todo de mi parte. Saludos y hasta el próximo fic jejeje._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**camilo navas**: la curiosidad le ganó jejeje menos mal que la sacó barata ya que Sisyphus no se dio cuenta. ;)_

_**LuVittoire**: ya somos dos jajaja, yo también dibujo horrible jajaja. Al menos, Sisyphus contestó con estilo jajaja._

_**agusagus**: gracias por echarle un vistazo al fic, me alegra que te gustase. Jajaja me encanta hacer discutir a los santos por todo, ¿no? Admito que me divierto con eso jaja. Saludos._

_**lustrousray**: primero que nada, me alaga saber que has leído todos mis fics, también me alegra que le hayas dado la oportunidad a este. Es un gusto saber que te agradó lo que viste. Yo no sé los demás, pero veo una química adictiva en Sisyphus y Fluorite, además de que siento, que comparten mucho en común. Quizás sea solo yo, pero acá tienen lo que puedo sacar de esto. Saludos y gracias por tu review._

_¡Ahora sí! ¡Se despide, por el momento, su Tlatoani! ;)_

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
